Creative Paintbrush
Light Goldenrod Yellow|mane = Sienna Light Pink|coat = White Silver|cutie mark = 2 stars on both side and Paintbrush in middle.|timezone = }}Creative Paintbrush is an Unicorn ''in Ponyville living her daily life she has a collection of pictures thou in her room she likes her best friends they bring her sunshine in her heart. She is also very good at arts and crafts, painting, and writing stories. When important ponies ask for art she doesn't care about other requests right now she is trying to get the important pony one done first. They also call her Paintbrush, Creativity Matter, and Mad Balloons. Personality Paintbrush is the most best at Art out of all of her friends she is the most shyest thou, she doesn't like talking to people because sometimes she thinks she is weird because she draws and does weird doodles do random things. Her friends always say her ''Personality ''is the best thing they ever seen. She is also very messy and unorganized like her friends they are organized but Paintbrush is the messy one they always say that sometimes they get losted in the big mess. She is often trying to find things in her big mess also because they are things that she needs! Paintbrush writes a lot of books you often see her thinking of book ideas to write they are mostly how to art books but some are very Twilight Sparkley. She is also very good at reading she got an B+ but she thinks reading is ''boring because most foals do not like books. Backstory Where she grew up is in Manehattan ''with her cousins because her parents were in Ponyville checking the place out to see if they are going to move there when she was 'bout 6 they moved to a place called Ponyville. She got to meet her brothers there to she had a 2 brothers which always picked on her because she thought she was nerdy because she red BOOKS! She thought they were just dumb and mean. When she went to the Schoolhouse she got to meet many new friends but she didn't because she was to shy to. So she always sat alone at lunch time and always played with no one at recess she was very lonely her parents kept asking what was wrong because when she got home she always cried. She finally told them what was wrong and this is what they said ''"Oh, honey. Don't be shy to make new friends they will like you no matter what." ''she always remembers that saying when she was lonely. And one time she got taken away by balloons when she was 21 (which is rn) Quotes ❝''Say what you mean don't say what you do.❞ — When life was getting her hard. ❝''Don't let fear stop you do what you love.''❞ — When she felt alone and not worth being anything she was afraid that day. Trivia * Paintbrush is a very not known pony in ponyville Pinkie Pie doesn't even know her! And Pinkie Pie knows everyone in ponyville even if they are OCs! Category:OCs Category:Mares Category:Unicorns